greysanatomynorgefandomcom_no-20200215-history
The Self-Destruct Button
The Self-Destruct Button '''Cristina oppdager at hun er gravid. George og Shepherd blir knyttet, og han blir kastet ut av en operasjon.''' Sammendrag Meredith ligger i senga, og våkner. "''''''Ok, til dem som sier man kan sove når man dør, be dem snakke med meg etter et par måneder som turnuslege. Det er ikke bare jobben som holder oss oppe hele natten."''''' Hun tar opp vekkerklokken og sier til Derek som ligger i senga hennes, at han må stå opp nå. Han er virkelig trøtt. Meredith sier den 05:20, og hun har runder, og han må dra før de andre ser ham. Han spør om de ikke bare kan se. Hun sier nei, mens han sier vær så snill. Izzie stirrer på kaffetrakteren, George kommer inn og spør om hun har sovet, hun sier bare at Meredith burde olje sengefjærer for å være grei, eller kjøpe polstret hodegjerde. Han spør hvem karen er, og Izzie spør om det bare var en som gjorde det. Derek sniker seg ut og George og Izzie snik titter. Izzie kommenterer til George «han kan ikke bare hjernekirurgi.» George håper at det bare skjedde en gang, og han og Izzie diskuterer det, så kommer Meredith inn. Izzie sier det hørtes ut som om hun hadde banebrytende sex i hele natt, og spør hvem han er. Hun sier bare ingen dere kjenner. "'''''Hvis livet er så tøft allerede, hvorfor lage flere problemer for oss selv? Hvem trenger selvdestruering?"''''' De er utenfor sykehuset, og går ut av bilen. Der er Cristina. Alex kommer løpende, og Izzie spør om han løper. Han sier hver eneste dag. Alle går inn sammen, og Cristina har fått influensa. De er i garderoben og det er litt anspent. Så er det tid for runder, Meredith gjesper. Bailey sender O'Malley, Yang og Karev til klinikken. Derek står og heller i øyedråper, George stirrer til Bailey sier at pasientene venter. Han ber Meredith og Izzie om å bli med henne, og Izzie er med henne i dag. Han spør om det ble sen kveld, men hun sier at koffeinet ikke virker enda. Hun sier hun håper den snart gjør det, så sier hun at det er en konsultasjon. «Jente med feber og underlivssmerter. Etter det trenger Nicholas på 3311 medisinen sin. Mr Moellers IV falt ut. Postop på 1337, 3342, 3363 og 2381.» Hun sliter med å få det med seg, men så går hun. Bailey og Izzie går videre, og en dame kommer inn og sier hun trenger hjelp med en gang. Hun spør hva som er i veien, og da sier hun at kjæresten svelget nøklene hennes. Han sier at han ikke ville at hun skulle gå. Bailey ber Izzie om å finne nøklene. Moren til den første pasienten til Meredith sier hun tror hun fikk noen basiller i Mexico med vennene sine. Hun sier hun ba henne ligge unna den tredje verden, men hun hører aldri. Faren bryter inn og sier at hun vært svak og tatt av seg siden. Hun sier knapt selv, og faren sier så at hun besvimte i dusjen om morgenen. Mer spør når turen var, hun sier at den var for et par uker siden. Hun sier det går bra, men hun har litt feber. Meredith spør om hun kan la henne undersøke henne. Hun sier nei, vær så snill, hun trenger ingen undersøkelse. Hun ber henne gi henne litt antibiotika og sende henne hjem. Meredith sier at det kanskje bare er feber, men de ba om kirurg, så hun må si pm hun kan få gå. Så ber hun henne om å la henne undersøke henne. Foreldrene hennes ber henne ta undersøkelsen, og da sier moren at hun heter Claire. Meredith sier da at det kanskje er lettere om de gjør det alene. Ved sykepleierstasjonen, sier [[Digby Owens]] at han har en avtale. Alex går forbi og sier at han blør, og omtrent før han ber om å se sier han ja. Alex sier det er et skuddsår, Digby smiler og sier ja. Alex sier at de har et skuddsår, og må få ham på akutten. Cristina kommer akkurat da. Han sier at det ikke er nødstilfelle, men det er på planen. Så sier ham at kompisen hans skjøt ham. Som en tjeneste.. Alex spør hvorfor, og da sier han at han liker arrene. Han sier at alle i byen har tatoveringer, men at kunsten hans er en forpliktelse. Cristina sier det er teit, siden kula gikk helt gjennom. Digby sier spratt fra ribbena, og han har en annen i skuldra ennå. Han sier han har en etos. Alex sier at «det som ikke dreper deg, gjør deg sterk.» Han er enig og sier smerten er en stor forskjell. Treneren hans sa at det handlet alt om hvordan man taklet smerten. Alex spør om det er fotball, men han sier det er bryting, lowa State. Alex iser lowa, 141. Og han sier 157. De snakker litt om det, Cristina bryter inn og sier når hun tenker på to menn i tights, må hun nesten.. spy. Og hun går for å spy. Alex sier det går influensa på sykehuset. Meredith undersøker Claire, hun trykker på magen hennes og hun rykker til. Hun spør om hun kan løfte på skjorten, så hun kan undersøke magen hennes. Litt forsiktig drar hun t-skjorten opp. Hun har noen arr, Meredith spør hvor hun fikk disse. Meredith sier at hun nylig ble operert, da arrene fremdeles er rosa. Hun ber henne om å ikke si noe til foreldrene hennes. Mer spør om hun gjorde det i Mexico, så foreldrene ikke fikk vite det. Hun spør hva hun gjorde. George spør om de så at Jamies fot rykket for tre måneder siden, foreldrene sier bare litt. De tok henne til regionssykehuset, og hun fikk CT, som visste.. Hjernemisdannelse bryter O'Malley inn. Ting ble verre, men de hadde ikke utstyr til å finne ut hva som var galt. George sier det er bra at Mr. og Mrs. Hayes kom til sykehuset. Han sier han skal hente Dr. Shepherd, siden han er hjernespesialist. Foreldrene spør om han er god, George sier i alt. Bailey snakker med Izzie og nøkkel pasienten og sier at damen sikkert trenger nøklene for å bli kvitt mannen. Hun ber henne ordne det. Izzie sier han trenger en bronkoskopi. Bailey sier «se en, ta en, undervis en.» Hun sier hun har sett og skal ta en. Izzie blir glad, hun for ta en alene. Hun takker Bailey, og iser hun ikke trodde noen merket tiltroen til hennes ferdigheter. Hun ber Izzie gå, og hun gjør det. Meredith kommer opp trappen og spør om Bailey tilkalte henne. Hun spør hvor hun er. Hun sier hun tok konsultasjonen, IV, medisinene, postopene. Hun spør hvordan det går med pasienten. Hun sier hun er febril, og har peritonieale tegn. Yang kommer ned trappen og Bailey spør om det går bra, hun sier ja og at hun er på vei til klinikken. Meredith sier hun tror hun ble operert ulovlig i Mexico. Miranda spør om det er dårlig abort, men Mer sier nei, hun har fire arr i underlivet og hun sier ikke hva de er fra. Meredith har bestilt CT. Bailey gir henne så flere oppgaver. «Sykepleierne fikk en Foley på Mr. Garay, så han trenger kanskje kateter. Skriv postop-notater til alle kirurgiske pasienter som ble operert de siste 24 timer. Dokumenter deres EKG-er og røntgen.» Cristina står og lener seg til en vegg, og Burke kommer og spør om hun har influensa. Han sier hun burde holdt senga. Han sier han gir henne skyss hjem, men hun sier at det ikke sender henne hjem. George løper etter Izzie og spør om hun har sett Shepherd, hun sier ikke så kloss på som Meredith. George spør om hun vil få henne i trøbbel, siden de er jo venner. Izzie sier det gjelder karrieren deres, noen klarer og andre ikke. Og det avhenger av anbefalinger fra leger som Shepherd. Hun går og sier det er en grunn til at de ikke ligger med overleger. George stopper henne og sier det ikke er hennes feil, men Shepherds, han utnytter henne. Hun blir oppgitt og sier at de ikke virket som om det var mot hennes vilje. Uten for en OS, der man vasker seg står George. En ansatt kommer inn og gir han Jamies CT-resultater. Dr. Taylor går forbi, han andre sier det var whisky. George skjønner ikke, men han andre sier at han luktet det også. Han sier så at han er den beste anestesilegen i staben. Han sier så at han er bekymret når han er for full til å løse kryssordet. George stirrer litt på ham, Derek er så ferdig, Når han kommer ut sier George han at [[Jamie Hayes]] er lagt inn, han spør hva det er med henne. Han sier hun har noe som ligner vedvarende rykninger i venstre fot. Og hun har dårlig balanse, han spør hvor gamle CT bildene er, George sier tre måneder. Shepherd ber om nye, siden hjernen hennes kan se helt annerledes ut nå. Alex står og sier hva han ser på et røntgenbilde, Burke spør hva noe kommer fra og han svarer tidligere skuddsår. Ingen grunn til å ta den ut, Burke er enig, siden han liker smerte. Alex sier det er hans etos. Burke sier så at han tror han kjenner ham. Bailey kommer og han spør om hun husker ham. Hun gjør det, den tatoverte masochisten. Burke sier han ble skutt igjen, og Bailey sier at han er dum enda. De går. Meredith viser Bailey [[Claire Rice]]s underlivs-CT. Bailey spør om hun er feit, men Meredith sier hun bare er en normal collegejente. Meredith ser at hun innsnøret mage. Hun har fått gastrisk bypass, og Bailey legger til at den er dårlig. Bailey og Meredith forklarer hva det er til foreldrene, de sier at det er noe man foretar på overvektige pasienter så de tar av seg. Faren syns ikke hun trenger å ta av seg, men moren sier at dette betyr alt for henne. Men det er typisk henne å velge en lettvint utvei. Bailey sier at ikke noe av dette blir lett, siden hun får et livsløp med underernæring hvis hun ikke blir operert. Moren ber henne operere. Hun sier så til mannen sin at hun ba henne passe seg, ikke spise junk-food og trene. Men når hun kom hjem til jul måtte de kjøpe et par nye bukser siden hun ikke kom inn i de hun kjøpte til henne. Han sier at hun prøver så hardt, hun får gode karakterer. Tina sier at hun har blitt ulovlig operert i Mexico. Han gir blaffen og Bailey sier så at det var komplikasjoner med bypassen. Hun sier hun har «abscess under diafragmaen, et ødem, som er en hoven mage.» Og hun vet ikke om hun kommer seg helt. Han ber dem gjøre henne frisk. Så går de. Derek sier til Jamie at hun ligner på en liten prinsesse. Han leker litt med henne, så rykker foten hennes igjen. Han sier de skal finne ut hva som forårsaker det. Hun får et fokalt anfall på venstre side. Og ber ham sette i gang diazepam med en gang. Det stopper anfallet. Izzie sier at det er tryggest og vente til han har fordøyd lunsjen før de foretar inngrepet. Kjæresten hans sier det er perfekt, ironisk, hun håpet på å være i Portland nå. Izzie sier at han får lokalbedøvelse, så han er våken med omtåket. De krangler litt, og hun klager om ham til Izzie. Burke kommer gående mot Digby, og sier de må slutte å møtes sånn. Han har feber fra stress etter skuddsåret. Burke sier at skuddet ga ham brudd i ribbenet og hemopneumotoraks. Og han har blod i den punkterte lunga. Digby sier bare at man må lide for skjønnheten. Alex sier de skal stikke inn en slange for å drenere blodet, så pumper man opp lungen. Han spør om han kan få se på. Burke går og Alex sier så lowa-stil til Digby. Claire sier at før de begynner vet hun at de er sinte. Faren spør hvor hun fikk planen om å gjøre det, og hun sier Internett. Tina sier det finnes sunne måter å ta av seg på. Hun sier hun prøvde men, det fungerer ikke for henne som for moren. Han sier at hun ikke trenger å ta av seg, men Tina spør hva hun spiser, og hvor mye hun har trent. Claire sier at alle legger på seg på college. Det er stressende, og ikke nok tid til å trene. Hun sier at hvis hun ikke trengte å bekymre seg over kostholdet, så kunne hun fokusere på studiene. Meredith sier at de burde konsentrere seg om å passe på datteren deres. Og hun sier at foreldrene er enige om at det beste er å gjøre om bypassen. Hun sier nei, og at det er hennes kropp. Og hun vil ikke operere igjen. Men Mer sier det er store komplikasjoner og det handler om helsa hennes. Hun sier hun heller vil være tynn. Men moren sier at valget ikke er opp til henne. Jamie er og tar MRI, og Derek sier at det heter Rasmussens syndrom. Den ene siden av hjernen er sunn og fungerer bra, mens den andre halvdelen er dødt eller døende. Og det har litt verre etter CT-undersøkelsen for tre måneder siden. Og hvis de ikke behandler henne, vil sykdommen drepe henne. Den døde delen av hjerner må fjernes eller blokkeres. Og til slutt vil spinalvæske fylle hulrommet. Moren er bekymret siden det er halve hjernen, men alderen hennes gjør det mulig. Siden hjernen ikke er utviklet. Og gjenværende nerveceller kompenserer. Lykkes de kan hun være ute at sykehuset om noen uker og føre et relativt normalt liv. Så er Jamie ut av MRI og hun og foreldrene blir ført til et annet sted. Shepherd roper på George og sier at om foreldrene tillater operasjon, vil han la George bli med. George møter Cristina og sier han er med Shepherd på en operasjon. Hun sier hun ville drept noen for det. Og det gjør det nesten vanskelig å hate ham, hun spør hvorfor han hater ham. Han sier ingen grunn, men Cristina spør om han vet om ham og Meredith. Izzie kommer og han sier at Cristina visst det. Hun sier så at det har pågått lenge. De blir overrasket over at hun ikke har sagt det, men hun sier hun ikke sladrer. De snakker litt om sex og Alex kommer og sier en kommentar. Han sier glem at jeg sa det, og ber de late som om han ikke er der. De slutter og snakke om det, men angående drikking, så sier George at Dr. Taylor, anestesilegen.. Han spør om de tror han drikker. Han spør om han burde si noe, Alex sier det er et ormebol. Så spør han om de ikke snakket om sex, Izzie sier dust, så går de. Burke er hos Digby og han blir tatt bilder av så han kan se på. Han sier han føler seg ør, og Burke sier han har mistet blod. Meredith og Bailey operer på Claire. Hun sier de må gjøre magen fri for adhesjon forårsaket av asscessen. Meredith sier hun ville ha morens godkjennelse, og gjøre henne fornøyd. Bailey sier at når de er ferdig venter postopen, hun sier hun vet. Hun sier Cristina har influensa, så hun må dekke for henne. Hun sier hun mopper gulvene, men sier hun beklager etterpå. Bailey sier at det ikke er det eneste upassende. Meredith sier da at det hun gjør når hun forlater sykehuset er hennes sak. Hun ber hun komme med det hun har. Hun drenerer organet over henne og sier at nå som hun har gjort det, kan de reparere det. Jamie blir sendt inn til OS. George går inn og Dr. Tyler spør ham hvor medisin ville vært uten kaffe. Geroge spør om han lukter, men Derek sier han ikke lukter noe, siden han har maske på. George unnskylder seg, og spør om Dr. Taylor har drukket. Han spør hva ham mener. Han sier han lukter alkohol. Han skjønner ikke hvordan han kan anklage ham for noe slikt, og ber Derek få George ut av OS. Izzie gjør klart for å få opp nøklene fra pasientens hals. Kjæresten begynner og klage over ham og alt han gjør. Det gjør ham stresset, Izzie ber hun stoppe. Izzie sier at hun lar hun være der for å holde JP rolig, så hvis.. Men hun avbryter Izzie og fortsetter og klage. Izzie ber Michelle om å få henne ut, hun sier greit, men i det så beveger nøklene seg lenger ned. Hun blir redd og spør hva han gjorde, og hun sier ikke våg å dø, JP! Og for første gang er hun rolig og ber ham puste. Izzie får tak i dem. De ser på hverandre, så sier hun «du gjorde det med vilje, hva?» Izzie spør om hun kan gi henne et råd, hun ber henne hoppe i bilen å dra, for alles skyld. JP sier at hun aldri finner ut hvor han parkerte den. Hun tar nøklene og går. Meredith og Bailey er ferdig med operasjonen og er på vei til garderoben, begge sier de trenger en dusj, Bailey sier at hun kan gå til jentas foreldre og si hva slags unge de får. Meredith spør om hun ikke får dusje først, hun sier det er en ildprøve. Mer sier det kvalifiserer. Bailey lar henne ta en dusj først. Hun kommer inn i garderoben og går forbi Izzie, hun spør hva som lukter. Meredith sier at det er henne, eller mer pasienten hennes sine innvoller over hele henne. Cristina merker også det. Hun sier det sikker fast noe ekkelt i håret hennes, og spør om hun kan stå et annet sted. Izzie sier karma, Mer skjønner ikke hva karma har med det å gjøre. Hun sier da at hun har fått alle de beste operasjonene. Og nå lukter hun råttent, og hun stinker. Karma er noe dritt. Bailey kommer inn og sier at Dr. Shepherd trenger en turnuslege. Hun velger Grey, Izzie blir irritert. For hun kan visstnok hjelpe McDreamy på måter vi andre ikke kan, sier hun. Så Bailey sender Cristina i stedet for. Izzie går, og Bailey sier at hun er visst ikke den eneste med ildprøver. Alex kommer gående mot Burke, og sier at Digbys blodtelling viser mange hvite blodceller, 27. Han sier det er noe annet i veien, for det er for høyt for stress. Han ber Alex sjekke etter andre mulige infeksjoner eller nylige sykdommer. Derek starter inngrepet på lille Jamie. Og han takker Yang, George står i galleriet og ser trist ut. Meredith snakker med Claires foreldre, hun sier de fikk forandret bypassen, men mistet mye av magen. Og på grunn av syndromet vil hun aldri kunne spise normalt mer. Faren spør hvordan de kan hjelpe henne. Meredith sier at skikkelig ernæring blir et livslangt problem for Claire. Moren blir irriter og sier «som om vi ikke allerede har hendene fulle med henne.» Meredith sier hun får gode karakterer, hun havner ikke i trøbbel, og hun er smart. Og hun sier at hun nok ikke føler at noe hun gjør er godt nok for henne. Hun blir irritert, Meredith sier at hun tror Claire går i graven for å tilfredsstille henne. Faren ber Tina om å holde kjeft, så går ham. På rommet til Digsby kommer Alex inn, han spør hva det er. Han sier han fryser. Han skjelver. [[Olivia Harper|Sykepleieren]] sier at han høy feber og blodtrykke synker. Han spør så Digsby og han har hatt sykdommer nylig, som nye piercinger, tatoveringer eller sår. Han sier han har ny tatovering på leggen. Alex tar en titt, han ser på den selv og sier at den ikke var så ille i morges. Alex sier at den er infisert, og spør hvorfor han ikke sa i fra. Han sier bare at han ikke er der for å klage over litt smerte. Alex sier at infeksjonen er forverret av stress fra skuddsåret. Og han blir sendt til intensiven, og han blir satt på antibiotika. Derek operere på Jamie, han merker at hun begynner å våkne. Han sier til Taylor at anestesien ikke er dyp nok. Cristina sier at han sover. Han roper på ham og han våkner, han beklager og sier han er på saken. Derek sier så at han hadde rett, eller hva. Men Taylor sier han bare duppet av. Derek ber så Steph og å tilkalle Dr. Pennington. Han ber Hopkins ta over til hun kommer. Han ber Dr. Taylor om å komme seg ut og ta seg sammen. Burke kommer løpende og spør hva som skjedde. Alex sier organfeil, som følge av blodforgiftning. Han får V-tach, og det ser ille ut. Burke ber om defibrilllatorspader og gi ham et støt på 150. Alex sier han mistet pulsen. Burke gir ham støt noen ganger, men til ingen nytte. Derek er ferdig med å operere Jamie, han peker mot galleriet og hinter til at George skal komme ned. Derek forklarer George at det er kode mellom leger, at de ikke skal stille spørsmål innenfor sykehusets vegger. George sier ok, og han gikk for langt, så går han. Men Derek sier nei, og det var ham som gikk for langt. Han sier at han gjorde det rette, kode eller ikke. Så tar de hverandre i hendene, og Derek sier «du så at jeg gikk fra huset i morges, eller hva?» George later som ingenting og sier «var det deg?» Derek nikker, så sier han at han ikke utnytter henne, og ikke favorisere henne. Geroge sier hun er super. Derek sier så at de burde gå til Jamies foreldre og si at det går bra med henne. Claire spør Meredith om hun ordnet henne. Hun sier ikke helt. Meredith sier at hun ba sosialen om å kontakte foreldrene hennes. Hun spør hvorfor, og da sier hun at de kan hjelpe henne. Hun vet det ikke enda, men livet skal ikke være sånn. Det skal ikke være så tøft. Burke innser at Digby er død og erklærer ham. Alex sier at han er den første han har truffet som er fra hjemstedet hans. Meredith går inn på kjøkkenet og sier hun trodde Izzie sov nå. Hun sier hvis hun venter kan hun få et kakestykke som er fullt av kjærlighet, eller det er fullt av sinne og fiendtlighet, men det smaker godt. Meredith spør om hun vet det, og hun sier ja. Meredith spør om hun vil ha den lange tarvelig versjonen, eller den der jeg får en elsker som viser seg å være sjefen. Hun sier ingen av dem, Meredith ber henne om å gi henne noe å gå på. «Nei. Du gikk på Dartmouth. Moren din er [[Ellis Grey]]. Du vokste opp.. Se på dette huset! Du kommer inn på OS og ingen betviler at de burde være der. Jeg vokste opp i en trailerpark. Jeg gikk på statlig skole. Jeg betalte skoleganen ved å posere i undertøyet. Jeg kommer inn på Os, og alle håper jeg er sykepleieren. Du får respekten deres uten å prøve, og kaster det bort for hva? Noen gode operasjoner?» Meredith sier nei, det handler ikke om operasjonene, eller å komme frem. Izzie spør hva hun gjør, så innser hun det, hun faller for ham. Meredith nekter, men Izzie er overbevist. Alex sitter og trener inne i garderoben, og slenger utsyret fra seg. "'''''Kanskje vi liker smerten."''''' Derek står og ser på Jamie og George kommer og spør hvordan det går, han sier det går bra. "'''''Kanskje vi er skapt sånn."''''' Burke kommer inn på hvilerommet med to kaffekopper, men Cristina er ikke der. "'''''For uten...Jeg vet ikke.."''''' Cristina ser på en graviditetstest. "'''''..kanskje vi ikke føler oss virkelige."''''' Derek er hos Meredith og de begge vil sove. De legger seg ned og sover nesten med en gang. "'''''Hva er ordtaket? "Hvorfro slå jeg meg selv med en hammer?" Fordi det er så deilig når jeg slutter."''''' Musikk *'''Downtown''' - Tegan and Sara *'''Hummingbird''' - Wilco *'''Suitcase''' - Joe Purdy *'''Wish I''' - Jem '''Episoden har fått navnet sitt etter sangen The Self-Destruct Button, sunget av Dana Monteith.''' Ansatte *[[Meredith Grey]] - [[Ellen Pompeo]] *[[Cristina Yang]] - [[Sandra Oh]] *[[Izzie Stevens]] - [[Katherine Heigl]] *[[Alex Karev]] - [[Justin Chambers]] *[[George O'Malley]] - [[T.R. Knight]] *[[Miranda Bailey]] - [[Chandra Wilson]] *[[Richard Webber]] - [[James Pickens Jr.]] *[[Preston Burke]] - [[Isaiah Washingto]] *[[Derek Shepherd]] - [[Patrick Dempsey]] *[[Dr. Tyler|Dr. Taylor]] - [[Larry Cahn]] *[[Olivia Harper]] – [[Sarah Utterback]] Pasienter og familie *[[Claire Rice]] - Amanda MacDonald *[[Tina Rice]] - Kim Morgan Greene *[[Mr. Rice]] - Joseph Kell *[[Digsby Owens]] - Russell Hornsby *[[Jamie Hayes]] - Rebecca og Vanessa Rogers *[[Gwen Hayes]] - Regan Forman *[[Brett Hayes]] - Doug Sinclair *[[JP]] - Bill Birch *[[Athena]] - Ever Carradine Familie og venner